final destination yugioh style
by Cloud and Bakura Kitty
Summary: After having a vison of a plane crash, Ryou saves a few of his friends,Mai,yugi,bakura,Yami,tea,Joey,Trision,Kabia and Yugi's grandpa, only one by one they are picked off and killed, read and review
1. plane crash run for your lives arhhhhhhh

janye: Hiya! Danial: Hi 'waves'  
janye: and welcome to my uh 5th (i think) story Danial: yep! Final destination- yu-gi-oh style packed with.  
janye: ...horror! Ok so here's the gist of it

Danial: After having a vison of a plane crash, Ryou saves a few of his friends,  
Mai,yugi,bakura,Yami,tea,Joey,Trision,Kabia and Yugi's grandpa, only one by one they are picked off and killed 'holds torch under face and does that evil laugh thing janye takes torch swats danial'

janye: But unlike final D (d's just a shortcut) there death is more funnier (a bit more)! mwhhaaa

both: let's begin with the show!

'kubio comes with sigh which says 'we do not own final d, or yu-gi-oh someone else owns them waa'  
flews back off to yu-gi-oh gx'

Chapter one Plane crash run for your livesssssssssss!

Summer term had just started.  
The one term which i'll never forget,Seto kabia had just won nine tickets to florida after entering in a dual compettion,  
and had invited all his closest friends to come with him. I didn't know half of them, the first of his friends was a beatuiful girl with long blonde hair and a soft pink face, I can still remember what she wore, a strawberry colored tank top and a black mini skirt she also wore a lot of makeup and a lot of jewellery, she smiled at me blood like, "hey, there i'm Mai" she said putting her hand out,  
I shook it and smiled back at her, she looked around then picked up a magazine and dived onto a chair and started to flip through the pages stopping to lick her finger now and then.

The 2nd person to arrive was a guy with sandy colored hair and tiny brown eyes like a puppy's, he wore a green jacket which reached his waist and a pair of torn jeans,  
he was listening to his mp3 player (janye: like i am!) and clicking his fingers to the tune, he ignored me rudely and flopped onto a seat lazely, then took out a ciggrate and lit it,  
I decided that I didn't like this guy so I barley looked over at him, Mai on the other hand smiled and tried to greet him, I heard him grunt his name which was now 'joey'.

About two minutes after Joey arrived, two other people arrived, one was a guy with gelled up brown hair and tea colored skin, he wore a black jacket and combact trousers,  
he also had a pair of sun glasses with purple lenses, the girl next to him was also a bruntte but she wore the type of clothes you saw tarts wear (Janye: can't be bothered to write about tea you know what she looks like)  
they both were panting and looking at Joey in anger, "dude, why did you run off like that?" the man asked frowning at Joey, Joey shrugged just barely hearing the man's voice over the music,  
"isn't my fault you two are slow" he said waving them off, the girl was now talking to Mai and looking at the magazine together while the other two still kept the arugement going.  
I flopped onto a seat and sighed, I was getting bored.  
"Hey there!" I heard someone say, I stood up and turned to see my closest friend Yugi Moto, he was dressed head to toe in leather and dog collers and stuff, his hair was yellow down the bottom,black in the middle and had a kind of red border like fire.  
He was short and looked at least 11 not 17, I looked behind him and saw his almost identical friend, Yami. And his grandpa who everyone just called 'gramps' (Janye: ok so what i forgot his name big deal,  
I greeted him with a hug. His breathing was on my neck and I couldn't help smiling as it tickled me, we pulled away and grinned.  
"Ryou! Can you believe we're actally going to the big U.s.a maybe we can go to disney land" he giggled after taking a seat, I sat back in mine and listened to how his day had been, givng him a nod now and then to show I was listening,  
Yami grew bored and began to fiddle threw his deck, discarding barely any of it but frowning at the cards which he did as if it was some how there fault that he didn't like them,  
Gramps was in a deep conversation was this old dude who came with him, but I could not see Kabia anywhere and he was never late actally he was always early, one time I had a party he was there 3 hours before it even started!

The girl looked up from the magazine and looked at me,  
"hey what's up?" she asked with a little bit of concene coming over and sitting oppsite side of me,  
I smiled at her,  
"nothing, I'm just looking for Seto Kabia" I said, she smiled at me then put her hand on my shoulder,  
"don't worry, I'm sure he's just waiting at the entrance" she laughed smiling at me, "I'm Tea, and that other guy is Trison" she waved her hand off distancly to the guy who came with her.  
I smiled back, "I'm Ryou" I said lacing my hand through my hair which was so girly and long, she giggled then turned to Joey,  
"that's Joey but he's a total idiot so just ignore him" she turned to Mai, "that's Mai but i'm sure you knew that, we all come from the same high school, so which high school you from?" she asked playing around with her hair,  
I shook my head,  
"Me, Yugi and Yami go to lakeside highschool (Janye: if there is a highschool called that, i'm sorry i was thinking about lakes for some reason but this school should barley be meationed so don't worry) the same school Kabia goes to" I said,  
her eyes widened, "it cost bags of money to get in there" she almost screamed, I nodded and was about to say something when I was cut off by Seto kabia himself, he was looking at me with anger,  
"How many times do I have to tell you, before you take your ticket" he hissed, Tea smiled shyly then took hers from his hand and began to walk towards her four friends, I took the scramp of paper from Seto but couldn't help shiver as I saw the look in his eye.  
He grabbed hold of me and threw me over his shoulder and began to drag me along with him, despite my yelps,  
"look Ryou, I know about your stupid fear of flights but if you freak out then i'll personilly kill you" he spat,  
I whimpered, how did he know my fear, Yami and Yugi were running after us both smiling, Traitors!  
Joey,Triston,Tea,Mai and gramps were all together watching this scene with amusement,  
after what seemed like an hour (but had only been about 5 mins), Seto Kabia finally put me down, I noted two things,

1: we were at the entrance 2: my legs had turned to jelly

Yugi and the rest of them went on, while me and Kabia stayed out, Kabia grinned at me like a Crocodile causing me to feel uncomfortable.  
"I'll show you to your seat shall I?" he asked taking my hand and yanking me along with him, this scared me as Seto had been known to take someone's arm off.  
as we entered the plane, I saw about a hundred people there, Kabia looked at my chair number then practilly threw me into it then walked away.  
There was someone next to me, I looked at the stranger, he looked a bit like me.He had long spiky white hair which swam beautifully down his back, his eyes were a chocolate brown a bit like mine but they were narrow,  
he wore a black leather jacket, a blue and white striped vest and a pair of jeans, he also had sports trainers on and was curretly kicking the chair in front of him annoying the person who sat in it.  
He saw me and smiled, "hello, you look scared may I be of assitence some how?" he asked in a perfect british accent, I smiled shyly but muttered under my breath, "yes if you can telport me to America without having to take the plan trip there that would be swell"  
he contiened to smile, he folded his hands onto his lap, "don't worry, your be fine just take my hand and squeeze it when your feeling scared" he put his hand out to me and without thinking I took it and blushed missng the whole safety intro,  
the plane began to shake softly. I could feel my ears pop already even though we weren't even in the air yet, "I'm Bakura by the way" the boy said as I began to squeeze his hand,  
I smiled, "I'm Ryou" I whispered.  
Bakura smirked, "cute name" he said still kicking the chair,suddenly I felt the wheels lift off the ground and squeezed Bakura's hand a little harder, our chairs went back and everyone sounded so distant.  
Then the airplane made a weird noise like a screeh, everyone but me and Bakura covered our ears. sweat rolled down my face then the speakers went off, "folks we're just having some differices, don't worry just sit back and try to stay calm nothing to panic abou... arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
the tiles began to come off and everyone screamed including Bakura, this could not be happening. The roof began to rip off and someone actally flew right out to the sky, I sqeezed Bakura's hand harder before the pain struck me harder, the plane began to fall and I felt a horrid pain rip through me,  
Bakura looked over at me and i saw half of his face almost ripped off! I screamed but still clung onto his skinless hand, then like that it was gone, I saw a flash of fire then boom!

"hello, you look scared may I be of assitence some how?" I looked around, huh? what? I could see Bakura looking at me strangley, but all I could really see was all the dead people, I screamed then yelled at the top of my lungs, "GET OFF THE PLANE YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE!" I could hear some people scream and Bakura telling me to calm down but I found myself standing on my chair and screaming these 9 words over and over again, I could hear Yugi and the others rush towards me, then Bakura stood up and tried to calm me down. After that the Security guards came and asked anyone if I was on drugs, they said i wasn't but we were thrown off the plane anyway including Bakura.  
"no please, stop, please check the plane again there's something wrong with it I swear" I cried as they shut the doors on us, the next thing I felt was a throbbing pain on my left cheek, I cried and hit the door. I saw it was indeed Seto Kabia, "why the fuck did you do that?" he yelled slapping me across the face, I tried to explain when suddenly there was a gasp.  
We looked up to see Yugi his face inchs away from the window sill, and there it was the plane, being ripped to shreds and just facing downwards instead of upwards and then boom! The plane exploded and shattered the window casuing glass to go everywhere, "no" I whispered being losing myself into the darkness.

Janye: oh my god I can't believe I actally finshed chapter one!  
Daniel: yea, yea we know joy, and it only took half a day!  
Janye: sobs I can't belive it and I even got to meation Bakura in it Daniel: oh yea for all you people who wanted to know who the guy was who flew out the plane.  
Janye: review me and i'll tell you Daniel: about 'me' part it should be 'we'  
Janye: well i'm the one typing ha ha Daniel: 'sigh' read and review! 


	2. the events after: Ryou's first vison!

Janye: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Daniel's not here, so that means I have to write this all by myself,

what happens in this before chapter: Everyone's stunned by the events which happened and Ryou gets his first vison! (I don't count the first one)

before Chapter 2 "Ha, this all just a joke" Kabia laughed scared, Joey shot him a glare,  
"oh so what? Those people are just dead coz they wanted to play a joke on us?" he spat,  
Kabia forced himself to look into Joey's bead eyes,  
"shut up mutt" he hissed. Joey clunched his fist and turned red in the face,  
"don't ever call me that" he growled (Janye: dogs do that don't they?), Kabia smirked "mutt, mutt, mutt, mutt, mutt, mu.." Triston had to hold Joey back from smoking Kabia or at least trying to,  
"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU" Tea cried tears rolling down her cheeks, both of the boys looked at her then backed away, both red in the face from anger.  
"Show some respect, some people have just lost love ones" Mai said cradling Tea but looking up into Joey's eyes at the same time,  
Yugi finally looked up from Yami's arms, "look everyone's scared but try to imanige what Ryou feels like, he saw everyone die before it happened" Yugi sobbed,  
I tried not to look up as I felt nearly every eye burn into me, I just wanted to go home and wake up.  
"Ryou, how did you know it was going to happen?" Bakura asked, shocking everyone coz

1: Bakura hadn't said anything to anyone 2: no one was brave enough to ask that quison

"I don't know," I whispered not looking up at him or anyone else,  
I personally felt like vomiting on everyone for some reason, not that I wanted to.  
I could taste the blood in my mouth, I needed fresh air.  
"I need air" I coughed my eye site going blurry, and just like that it happened!

Vision

"I'll show him who's a mutt" I hissed picking up a knife and slashing through the air,  
"Big brother" there was a huge pain ripping through me the last thing I saw was the knife being hovered across my head then dropping.  
end of vision

"Ryou, you ok?" I heard Tea gasp, I looked at her What the fuck was that!

Janye: lol don't worry this isn't chapter two this is just the events which happened it wouln't make sense if I just dived into it without any warning and yeah I know short but chapter two will be long-er, ok read and review! 


End file.
